


Проживая вновь

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Memories, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Конечно, Санджи знал, что в океане полно безлюдных каменных островков.





	Проживая вновь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594289) by [Meh_tis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_tis/pseuds/Meh_tis). 



Это нечасто случалось, в основном потому, что в команде Соломенной Шляпы он был постоянно занят, но иногда воспоминания накатывали на него самым непредсказуемым образом. Санджи всегда старался занять себя чем-нибудь, просто на всякий случай, но он все равно помнил.

Как-то раз, например, он был один в камбузе и, склонившись над разделочной доской, нарезал овощи, тихо напевая себе под нос, а потом услышал громкий металлический звук. Скорее всего, Усопп чинил что-то на палубе, но это было неважно: Санджи вдруг ощутил во рту вкус железа и слез. Перед глазами остались только темные тени решетки, а из ощущений — сырость и холод. Все его тело ослабло от отчаяния.

«Мне… мне так жаль! Так жаль, что я родился слабаком!»

Прошло всего мгновение, и он снова был на кухне, только живот скрутило от вспомненных ощущений. Санджи аккуратно положил нож, вдыхая прерывисто и глубоко. Он надавил ладонями на глаза, погребая воспоминания как можно дальше. Он не хотел их, не нуждался в них.

«Иди! Не смотри назад… не возвращайся!»

Сестра была права.

В другие моменты возвращались воспоминания получше. Каждый раз, готовя обед, где-то в уголке сознания он видел яркую улыбку в обрамлении светлых волос.

«М-м-м. Очень вкусно!»

Радость его друзей сейчас напоминала восторг его матери от еды, которую он готовил ей тогда. Было больно, но в то же время что-то теплое расцветало внутри, так что он не прогонял это чувство.

И вот сегодня это случилось снова: воспоминания нашли его, когда он смотрел за борт. Конечно, Санджи знал, что в океане полно безлюдных каменных островков. И он понимал, что сейчас перед ним не тот же, на котором он тогда оказался. Издалека они все выглядели одинаково, но он почему-то был уверен, что сможет узнать тот самый. Остров был другой, но Санджи уже накрыло ужасной судорогой голода, а затем оцепенением, которое было еще хуже. Каким широким и синим выглядело тогда море, и каким невыносимо пустым. Он снова почувствовал жестокий инстинкт выживания, толкнувший его к решению убить Зеффа, чтобы украсть еду. Жгучее отчаяние, которое прошибло тело от осознания, что еды нет, ее нет, только чертово сокровище, как Зефф выжил, _что он сделал_ …

Санджи не понимал, как этот живой скелет — ничего, кроме кожи, натянутой на кости, — мог заявить, что спас его, потому что у них была одна мечта.

«Олл Блю существует. Когда придет время, отправляйся на Гранд Лайн и найди его».

Его признали, не как бесполезного члена семьи или кухонного помощника, а как кого-то стоящего, кого-то, кто был _достоин_ спасения. Такое было в его жизни впервые и, пожалуй, ничего страшнее с ним прежде не случалось, но Санджи все равно ухватился за эту возможность: он не мог сдаться теперь, когда кому-то _было не все равно_. Он понял это намного позже, в «Барати»: на том камне, умирая от голода с бывшим пиратом под нещадно палящим солнцем — это был первый раз, когда он почувствовал себя дома.

Из мыслей его выбили крики Чоппера и Усоппа. Он понял, что задумался посреди стирки, и выругался себе под нос. Он поставил корзину с бельем и вышел к перилам как раз когда их схватила загорелая рука, за которой появилась зеленая голова: Зоро бесцеремонно бросил Луффи на палубу и стоял, капая на нее водой, в одних штанах. Санджи сглотнул; ему вдруг отчего-то стало жарко. Он ведь привык, что Зоро постоянно ходит полураздетым, так на что он так реагировал?

Видимо, это был особенно удачный день для воспоминаний: Санджи вспомнилось, как эти идиоты появились в плавающем ресторане, в частности, идиот, стоящий прямо перед ним — так же, как он стоял перед Дракулем Михоуком, встречая свою смерть с широкой улыбкой. Санджи совсем его не понимал.

«Все просто… откажись от своей мечты!»

Санджи понял, каким был дураком, только когда увидел слепую веру на лице своего — в скором времени — капитана. Луффи не надеялся стать Королем Пиратов, он был уверен, что _станет им_. Из-за них обоих Санджи наконец понял, что рассчитывал на безопасность «Барати» слишком долго, что почти забыл о своей мечте — единственной вещи, из-за которой остался в живых. Эти идиоты вернули ему храбрость, даже если он не хотел этого признавать.

Санджи вздрогнул; воспоминания отступили. А Зоро странно — взволнованно — смотрел на него. Будто что-то искал. Признак слабости, может? Санджи нахмурился. Лицо Зоро расслабилось, принимая обычное выражение.

— А ты и правда бесполезный, чертов кок, — с вызовом заявил он.

Санджи почувствовал облегчение. С этим-то он мог справиться. Он оставил воспоминания, вызванные промокшим Зоро, позади, и привычно ринулся в спор:

— Что ты сказал, водоросль?!


End file.
